


Under the Blood Moon

by captaintaco2345



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: Zelda feels the effects of the blood moon as she and Link travel.





	Under the Blood Moon

Night had fallen on Hyrule at last. After a long day of traveling, Link and Zelda had decided now was a good time to rest for the night. But as Link stoked the flame of the campfire he had just started, he noticed Zelda seemed... concerned. Something was bothering her. 

"Everything okay, princess?" He asked. Zelda looked at him and chuckled.

"Please, just call me Zelda." She responded. But then she went back to looking at the sky. Link followed her gaze. The moon was beginning to rise. 

"I fear tonight will be another blood moon." Zelda explained. "And if so, we aren't safe here."

Link nodded. A blood moon was a phenomenon caused by the Calamity. It caused monsters to come back from the dead and become even more powerful. It also made normally peaceful animals become violent and erratic. 

"What makes you say that?" Link asked. Zelda gulped and turned back to him, wringing her hands nervously. 

"Well... don't you ever get a feeling before a blood moon rises?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Link said. "What kind of feeling?"

"A feeling like... well, I get hungry. But really hungry... and not for food." Zelda explained. "I know that doesn't make sense, but..."

"I think I get that feeling too..." Link nodded. "But I haven't gotten it yet. Have you?"

"A bit..." Zelda explained, gripping her leggings tightly. Link could see she was concerned, and scooted closer to her.

"Hey, it's alright." Link said. "Ganon is gone. Even if the blood moon does rise, his minions are long gone too."

"I guess you're right." Zelda agreed. But she couldn't shake the feeling. The blood moon was going to rise, and she knew it. Soon enough, the sky began to turn a dark red. Black clouds began to circle. And a bright red moon shone in the sky. The blood moon had risen. 

"Guess you were right." Link admitted. He looked over at Zelda, and could see she was uneasy. "Probably just worried." Link guessed. He stood up and put out the fire. 

"C'mon, let's get to bed." He said. "We can sleep in the tent if that makes you feel better."

"It would... thank you." Zelda nodded. Link helped her up, and the two stepped into the tent. He closed it tightly while Zelda removed her boots and cloak. She knew she would be safe with Link nearby, but no matter what, she couldn't shake the feeling. And it was growing stronger by the second. It was a ravenous and insatiable hunger. But as she had said before, it wasn't for food. It was for Link. She wanted him, and she wanted him bad. But she restrained herself. She was a lady, and she wouldn't give in to her carnal desires. But her body was starting to heat up. She needed to remove her overcoat or else she'd sweat herself to death. 

"Link, could you-" She cut herself off when she saw Link removing his clothes. He had just removed his shirt, and his pants were already off and thrown to the corner of the tent. All he had left were his shorts. Zelda gasped and blushed. She started heating up even more. She had seen him shirtless at least a million times, and it never sparked a reaction like this. Link turned to her as he heard his name. 

"Yeah?" He said. Zelda remembered she was about to ask him something. 

"Ah... c-could you please look away? I want to remove my clothes." She asked.

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Link nodded. He quickly looked away. Zelda breathed a deep sigh and took off her blue overcoat, leaving her white undershirt behind. She then slipped off her leggings and gloves. Tossing them to the side. And then, she removed her undershirt, leaving her completely exposed, aside from her underwear. She reached for her night dress, but found she had forgot to bring it into the tent. 

"Oh... Link, I'm sorry, but I seem to have misplaced my night dress." She said, covering up her chest. 

"Isn't it in your satchel?" Link asked, still not looking at her. 

"Yes, but it's outside and..." Zelda began, but Link cut her off. 

"Say no more. I'll get it for you." He smiled. He exited the tent, and a few seconds later, he returned, covering his eyes as he handed her the satchel. 

"Thank you so much..." Zelda smiled at him. She took the satchel, from him, and found her night dress inside. She quickly slipped it on. 

"You can look now." She said. Link turned back around to look at her. But as he saw her, he noticed something that made him worried. 

"Are you feeling alright Zelda?" He asked. "You look like you're burning up."

"I do?" Zelda asked. Link reached over and placed a hand on her forehead. She blushed even more.

"Zelda, you're so warm!" He said. "Do you need water?" 

"N-no, I feel fine." Zelda lied. In truth, the feeling had only gotten stronger. It was getting harder and harder to control herself. 

"Okay..." Link said, drawing back his hand. "You should get some rest. I'll keep the Master Sword near me in case anything tries to attack in the night, so don't worry."

"Yes... yes, I just need sleep, that's all." Zelda agreed. She pulled her blanket over herself nestled into bed. Link did the same next to her. But despite being comfortable, and having her protector right next to her, she couldn't sleep. The feeling was as bad as it had ever been. She needed to feel his touch, anywhere on her body. 

"Um... Link?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Could you... um... spoon me?" Zelda asked. Link hesitated for a bit, but complied. 

"Sure." He replied. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, tucking himself against her. He couldn't help but blush as he felt her backside against his junk. She was so soft and warm. He had been trying to hide it, but he was feeling the exact same thing as Zelda. But she was a princess, and he was her protector. He kept himself from giving in, despite the position he was in. But he could tell the feeling was getting more intense, for both him and for Zelda. On her end, feeling his touch was driving her crazy. Her breathing grew heavy as she began to grind against the ever growing bulge in his pants. She could feel herself slowly giving in. 

"Link... I can't take it anymore..." She said, her whole body shaking. "I want you... I need you..."

She spun around and pinned him to the floor before Link could respond. She got on top of him, and could see her surprised face staring back at her. Unbeknownst to her, Link could see her eyes had changed. They had gone from a calming blue to a bright glowing red. 

"Take me now!" She demanded. "Make love to me right now, Link!" 

"Zelda, what are you..." He was cut off when Zelda reached for his shorts and pulled them down, exposing his erect member to her. She smiled widely as she saw it.

"Hah! I knew it, you want me too!" She said, placing a hand on her cheek. She grabbed his dick and began stroking it quickly. "It's so big! I can't take it, I want you to fill me up with it!"

Link didn't say anything, but his face began to change. He went from surprise and shock, to an almost sinister looking grin. His bright blue eyes began to shine red, like Zeldas had. 

"As you wish, your majesty." He growled. Without another word, he reached up a hand and grabbed Zelda by the throat. He pinned her to the ground and flipped her over, making her butt stick into the air.

"Yes, Link, do it!" Zelda said, wiggling her ass in anticipation. "Breed me like the bitch I am!"

Link grabbed her underwear and yanked, pulling it tightly and making it dig into her pussy. Zelda squealed in pleasure as she felt the rough pressure against her clitoris, and even more when the fabric tore and her panties snapped off. Link wasted no time and grabbed her plump, round ass with both hands. He dug his fingernails into her soft flesh and spread her ass cheeks, exposing her tight asshole. 

"You said you were hungry, right?" Link growled. "I'm feeling hungry myself." 

Before Zelda could respond, he dove down and began eating her ass. Zelda moaned and called out to him, egging him on.

"Your tongue feels so good!" She moaned. "Make sure to lube my ass up nicely for when you stick your cock in it."

Link continued to lick her ass and her pussy ravenously. He stuck his tongue inside both holes and swirled his tongue around, getting a good taste of her. He even used his fingers to vigorously massage her clit while he did it. Her pussy was completely drenched at the point, but he didn't want to satisfy that desire just yet. He kept eating her out for what seemed like hours. Zelda felt so good she had lost track of time. 

"I'm cumming, I'm cumminnnggg!" She called out again and again. She had almost gone completely numb from how many times she had orgasmed. But Link's desires were getting more and more undeniable. Somehow, Zelda could tell. Something about being under the blood moon's influence allowed them to sense each other's desires.

"I want you to cum now." She moaned. "I'm sooo hungry, I want you to fill my belly with your cum!"

Link grinned and brought his face up from her crotch, a string of saliva and Zelda's love juice connecting from his lips to her pussy. He flipped her over, and she quickly sat up. Link stood up and tore off his shorts. His cock seemed even bigger and veinier now. It twitched and pulsated in front of Zelda's face. But she didn't have much time to look at it, since it was down her throat within a few seconds. She gagged at first, but eventually got used to it. Link fucked her throat hard and viciously. She slurped it down each time, taking it deeper and deeper into her throat. She looked up at him with wild and sex-crazed eyes. She wanted to eat his semen so badly. While he fucked her throat, she reached her hands around him. With one hand she cupped his balls, squeezing them tightly but gently to encourage them to release. With the other hand she played with his ass. She started putting pressure on his ass hole until she gently stuck a slender finger inside. This sent him over the edge. With a low grunt, he released he load down her throat. Zelda squealed in joy as she felt his cock pulsate and his warm cum flow into her stomach. His load was huge, and she could feel it filling her. But it wasn't enough. 

"More!" She growled, her mouth still full of cock. She grabbed his hips and started sucking his dick on her own. She deep throated him over and over, stroking his balls at the same time. Link winced, pumping more and more cum down her throat. He held onto her head, trying to get her to stop. It was staring to hurt. But Zelda didn't stop. In fact, she went faster.

"Give me more cum!" She demanded. "I want more! Fucking give me more!" She slurped his cock down more and more. She refused stop until his balls were empty and her belly was full. Finally, Link couldn't take anymore. With one more grunt, he grabbed Zelda's head and pulled it away from his cock. It made a popping sound as her lips released around it. The un-swallowed cum burst from her mouth and landed on her tits, and his cock spurted even more out on to them as well. She fell onto her back, and Link landed on top of her. His wicked grin was back, and hers slowly returned as well. 

"Breed me now." Zelda hissed. She flipped onto her stomach, presenting Link with her ass again. He took the opportunity and placed his cock against her pussy lips. Without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved it in. Zelda squealed again as she felt his cock force its way into her again and again. She wanted it more. They both did. 

"Yes, Link, that's it!" She moaned. "Fuck me with that horse cock! Make me your bitch! Fuck me until you cum inside me and get me fucking pregnant!"

Her words only made Link hornier, and he showed it by fucking her harder and harder. He could feel her cumming again and again while he rammed her. He eventually came himself, filling her up until it burst out around his cock. He pulled out, letting her massive creampie leak out of her. She sighed in contentment as she felt it drip from her entrance. 

"Ah... that feels so good. But I'm not satisfied yet." She said. 

"Me either. You said you wanted it in your ass, right?" Link asked. Zelda's eyes went wide and she grinned widely. She was like a puppy who had just been shown a treat. 

"Oh yes, yes, yes please!" She said, nodding frantically, sticking her ass in the air. "I want you to break my ass wide open!"  
Link grinned and placed his still erect cock on her asshole, which was still lubed up by his saliva and her pussy juices. It slid in easily, and Zelda screamed in surprise and pleasure. She'd never taken it in the ass before, and it felt amazing. Link was being so rough with her too. Her ass was practically red at the point from Link smacking it over and over. His strong hands wailing on her ass cheeks hurt, but they hurt in the best way. Finally, he came again, filling her asshole just as much as her pussy. Link pulled out yet again, letting her second creampie drip out. Zelda was almost knocked out. She could barely move now, and she had a huge smile on her face. But Link wasn't done. His erection was still raging, and he couldn't help but notice her pussy was still wet. He grinned to himself and positioned himself at her entrance again. Zelda perked up and looked at him. 

"Ooh, you read my mind." She moaned. Link thrusted into her again, and after a few minutes of fucking, he came yet again. Then, he went back to her ass. Then, he went back to her pussy. Then her ass again, and then her pussy, and her ass, and her pussy. This went on throughout the night. They fucked all night in various positions and methods. Neither one lost any stamina or their libido. Eventually, the moon began to set, and the light of the sun began to peak out from over the horizon. The two lovers slowed down as their senses came back to them. After cumming one more time, Link passed out onto his side of the tent. Zelda moaned one last time before falling asleep herself. 

The crowing of a cuckoo woke Link up. He yawned, but groaned as he realized his mouth was incredibly dry.   
"What the..." He coughed. "Why am I so dehydrated?"

He looked down at himself, and was shocked to see that he was completely naked. As soon as he saw his cock, he realized just how sore it was. 

"Oww..." He winced. "What the hell happened last night?"

He gazed over at Zelda, who was beginning to wake up herself. She was naked too, but strangely enough, she was covered in some sort of goo. She yawned and stretched her arms, but she quickly realized just how sore she was. Her butt, her legs, and especially her crotch felt as though they were burning. 

"Ouch..." She moaned. "Why am I... what? What is this?" She asked, looking at the goo all over her naked body. She yelped as she realized she was naked, and covered up. "Why am I naked!? Link, I thought you said you were going defend from attackers!"

"Uh... I don't think there was an attacker..." Link said. 

"Is that so?" Zelda said angrily. "Well then how else do you explain us both being naked, sore, covered in sweat and white goop, and... oh." Zelda blushed as she realized what he meant. 

"Yeah..." Link said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So the blood moon..." Zelda muttered. 

"Mm hm." Link nodded. 

"And it made us..." Zelda made a motion with her hands with her finger going into a hole made with her other finger and thumb. 

"Yup." Link nodded.

"And you..." She gestured towards her vagina. 

"Probably." Link nodded.

"Okay." Zelda nodded. The two sat in silence for a few awkward moments. Zelda broke the silence by screaming. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe I did that!" She squealed. She began to remember everything that had happened. She blushed hard when she remembered the things she had said during their intercourse. "This is so embarrassing! What would my subjects say if they knew I did such shameful things?"

"Zelda, it's really not a big deal." Link said. "I mean, it's not like we never had sex before."

"But you never did this to me!" Zelda said gesturing to the cum all over her body. "I let you put it in my ass too, I promised I'd never do that!" She sighed in embarrassment and hid her face in shame. 

"It's okay, Zelda!" Link chuckled. "That wasn't us, it was the blood moon. It made us act like animals. I mean, do you think any less of me for doing that?"

"I... I guess not..." Zelda muttered, continuing to hide her face. She looked up a little bit, letting link see the tears in her eyes. He scooted closer to her. 

"Well, I don't think any less of you either." He smiled. He placed a hand on her arm and pulled it away from her face so he could kiss her nose. This sweet gesture calmed Zelda down a lot. 

"Okay..." She said. "Can we forget this ever happened?" 

"Of course." Link smiled. Zelda smiled back at him. 

"Thanks..." She said. Link stood back up and grabbed his traveling bag, It had all his clothes in it. He puled out an old shirt and handed it to her. 

"Here, put this on." He said. "You shouldn't wear your nice clothes while you're all filthy like that. We can get on our horses and head to the lake to wash up."

Upon hearing the horse riding part, Zelda winced and closed her legs tightly. "Let's walk there." She said. "There's no way I can ride a horse right now."

The End


End file.
